Both Feet In The Grave
by Shishkamoosh
Summary: YAY!!!!!!!! CHAPTER 5 IS UP!!!!!! I said that I would and I did. :) Bra is finally getting somewhere. Some lady is dying. Goten has a daughter?? All this and more!! R/R Please!!
1. Chapter One: Changes

Disclaimer: Due to my unfortunate age and race, I do not own any of the characters or names mentioned in this story. They belong to Toei Animation/ Bird Studios, and Funimation. 

Hello! This is the first fanfic that I have posted on Fanfiction.net! Please read and review, and tell me if it is worth writing again. Actually I am writing this for my own enjoyment, As the theme was fairly original, and I have never read one like it. 

I bet no one can guess what will happen!

Both Feet In The Grave. 

By Shishkamoosh.

Chapter One: Changes

"What do you mean you can't bring her back?!"

"I'm sorry Sir, but she flatlined. We did everything in our power to save her. Although, there was never anything we could do…"

"Listen arsehole, I will kill you! Why can't she be brought back?"

"Please Mister! I can't do anything now! I could never help her! She was shot five times! Your daughter is dead!"

Hysterical screaming came through the doors, as Bulma came to face her husband, and the doctor.

Vegeta held her and looked up as Trunks came in, tears swelling in his eyes.

"My baby! She can't be dead! You're lying! Let me see her!" Bulma dug her nails into Vegeta's arms, as he held her tightly. 

"My baby!"

Vegeta's eyes narrowed.

__

"Dad! I want to rest! I'm tired!"

"No! No child of mine shall not be a Super Saijin!" 

"No! I want to sleep!" Bra let herself fall to the ground of the gravity room. 

Vegeta growled "Bra get up! You still have two more hours left of training!"

As he spoke he could see the tears swell up in her eyes. Here we go again. He thought.

"I'm going! You can't keep me here! I want a new family! Why can't my dad be normal? But that's just too much to ask for!" She rose off the floor and kicked a hole through the side of the room, before opening the door and running off.

Vegeta looked at the hole in the machine's side. He smiled.

Pushing a button he summoned Bulma on the intercom.

"What Vegeta! I'm busy!"

"I didn't brake it! But I'd like you to fix it! Oh, and your daughter has run away again."

"She's yours too! Take the car and go get her!" 

"Fine."

He laid Bulma on the bed, and walked to the window. Sliding open the door, he looked up to the stars.

A figure appeared beside him.

"Vegeta, why did he take her away?"

"He didn't Bulma. Go to sleep honey."

"I can't! Vegeta I want her back! What did we do to deserve this? Were we bad parents?"

"Bulma, look at me. Now, do you remember all the things that have happened?" 

She nodded and sniffled.

"Well, even though bad stuff has happened, it's always been for a reason. I promise you that. Go to sleep baby."

As Bulma walked back inside, Vegeta looked at a small purple star. 

"Hey, Kaioshin Sama! You'd better look after her! Or I'll be back!"

He closed his eyes, and turned around. Although small, a tear rolled down his cheek. Wiping it quickly away, he shut the door. Bulma was asleep. Pulling up the covers and tucking her in, he walked out of the room.

"I will find who did this. And I will make them pay."

*************

"Where in the world am I?"

"Oh, that's just it Miss, your not in the world!"

He laughed. He had an annoying laugh.

Bra looked around her. What did he mean?

"I can't remember how I got here… wherever here is. Can you please tell me where I am?"

"Miss, you are now standing in the gateway to the Otherworld."

Bra smiled. "No I'm not! That's where dead people are!" she laughed.

The man looked at her sternly. There was something not right about the way he looked. She had seen aliens before, but none like this. He was wearing a suit, and had blue skin, with black hair…and a halo.

Holy shit. 

Grabbing her handbag she pulled out her mirror. Above her head was a halo. 

She looked up at the building that stood before her.

****

WELCOME TO THE OTHERWORLD

Please wait to be served.

THANK YOU.

What the Hell was going on? How could she be dead? 

__

I'll go to the only place that I can! 

She ran across the road and headed downtown. Son Goten was her confidant. She always felt wanted when she was with him.

When she was a kid she had a crush on him. Not anymore. 

Vegeta had made sure that his daughter never got involved with Kakarotto's son. Goten was married to Marron now. 

Turning a corner she slammed into the chest of a big man.

"Hey baby! You're looking good!"

He grabbed her shoulders.

"I know that jerk! I always look good. Leave me alone!"

She shook herself out of his grip and started to leave.

The man blocked her path. Bra gulped, but looked up and smiled.

"Please let me get through. I am trying to get somewhere important."

She tapped her foot in annoyance.

"Listen sweetie, so am I, but I can't do that without some money." He smirked "Can I?"

He backed her into a carpark, and turning around she saw two men get out of the lone car that was there.

"Hey boys! Looks like we've got ourselves some dinner." He grabbed Bra's handbag and pulled out her wallet.

Bra shuddered. She could feel their eyes giving her the once over.

"Give that back you creep! I'm warning you!" 

The men laughed. One of them spoke.

"Hey Phil, it looks like we got ourselves desert too. Hehehe."

The man called Phil reached out and grabbed her wrist. She screamed, but he put his hand over her mouth. His palm was hot and sweaty. She felt like throwing up.

"You wouldn't bail on us now would you sweetheart? The party's just getting started. Princess."

Bra saw red at the mention of the name. Princess. That name, the only one who called her that was her father. Nobody else.

Bra looked up from her memories. What had happened next? It was too cloudy to tell. 

"Dad, Mom." She burst into tears and fell. 

*************

High above the Earth, Dende looked down onto Satan City. He frowned. Things would change forever. Once the news got around, the remnants of the once undefeated Z Senshi would crumble into dust. He too would face the consequences. 

"It's over Piccolo. Everything will change." 

Dende looked into the fellow Namek's eyes. Piccolo nodded. He wouldn't be long. Just to the Otherworld and back.

"Can you tell them? I have to go. Vegeta wants Kaioshin Sama to look after her."

Piccolo frowned. "You know I don't want to, but everyone needs to be on guard. Like you said. It's over."

Dende smiled grimly. In an instant Piccolo was gone. Focusing, he disappeared from the watchtower with a flicker.

__ __


	2. Chapter Two: Some Familiar Faces

Disclaimer: Due to my unfortunate age and race, I do not own any of the characters or names mentioned in this story. They belong to Toei Animation/ Bird Studios, and Funimation. And of course Akira Toriyama! ;)

Okay, although I have schoolwork (physics yuk!), I will continue writing. 

I hope that is enjoyable enough and I think that this chapter will be interesting! Oh, and when someone dies they keep their body, but they can still get buried on Chikyu. Oh! And Piccolo is still alive. I don't like the GT story too much (Very depressing!) 

Enjoy!

Both Feet In The Grave. 

By Shishkamoosh.

Chapter Two: Some Familiar Faces

"Please Miss, you are causing a scene, and it's my first day on the job!"

The blue man pulled at his tie and collar, looking at the group of onlookers that had gathered since the young girl had started crying.

She really knew how to put on the waterworks.

"I don't want to be demoted back to HELL, so if you don't mind, could you please stop the crying? For me?" 

It was a long shot, but she had been like this for almost an hour now.

Bra looked up and the man knew that he was in trouble.

"You think that you have it tough do you? Well let's just compare our predicaments shall we?" 

Her voice was steadily rising, as was her pitch.

"YOU, might be demoted back to HELL, where you will still have a job, and any means of financial support, although maybe you won't have a tie and white shirt as you do now!"

The crowd looked at the man, and though he was blue, managed to blush scarlet.

"And now let's look at MY problems. I AM DEAD!" 

She had a point. Everyone nodded and went on with their business.

The blue man looked up form the ground, and smiled sheepishly. 

"Well, I guess you have a reason to be upset. Let's negotiate, I won't bother you anymore, as long as you keep your crying soft. Okay?"

Bra walked up to him and put out her hand. He looked at her shyly, before accepting the gesture.

"You have a deal Mister!" 

I'd do anything to get that annoying little freak away from me! 

*************

The sky was grey, and drops poured down the windows. It was raining. It always rained.

The room behind the drops was cold and dark. A woman, perhaps in her early fifties, sat in front of a mirror. 

The room though, was not one of a woman in her fifties. The impeccably made bed was covered in soft toys, and the walls filled with posters of young boys. A large stereo was accompanied by an even larger CD collection.

One corner held a stand, below it sheets of music were piled high. Next to the music, a chair was placed, and the shadow a cello loomed up the wall.

All this time, the woman never moved, yet was quietly listening to music. In front of her on the dresser a small music box was open, Pachabel's Cannon came out softly.

Closing the lid, she picked up the box, and walked out of the room. A minute later nothing had moved. Everything was in the same place as before. 

From then on nothing would ever move in the room again. It would stay the same forever.

*************

"I am so sick of crying already! Ugh! When do I get served?"

Bra had been there for hours, maybe days, weeks, months! Who knew? All she knew was that she was bored as a brick.

"Why am I not served yet? What is the hold up!!!"

Just as she stood up, she slammed straight into Dende, who had materialised at that moment in front of her.

"Hello Bra." He tried to smile, but found it hard due to the fact that they were barley an inch apart.

"Dende! Ohmigod! I am so glad to see you! Someone I actually know! I am having the worst day of my life! First I die, and then I am stuck here for Dende knows how long!" She blushed when she realised what she had said.

"Actually, I do know how long you have been here, and it's longer than you think."

Bra raised an eyebrow. "Don't be silly, I know how long I've been here. I have my watch. It's been eight hours."

"No. Listen Bra, this will be hard for you, but the time in this world, in the Otherworld, is quite different than that of Chikyu. You have been dead for a week now."

"What?" Bra choked out the words. A week? How could it have been a week?

"But that means, that I'm, I'm..." She burst into tears.

"Your funeral will take place in about an hour. You will be next to Kuririn and Juhachigou." 

He sighed and looked at her shaking body. This was a lot for an eighteen-year-old to take in. There was no way for her to be brought back anymore. 

"But that isn't what I came here to tell you! Bra, please listen to me." He grabbed her hand and she looked up, tears in her eyes. 

"Can't I say goodbye? Dende, please, can't I say goodbye?" She pleaded.

"Bra, I don't have the power to let you do that. But that is why I came to see you. Please, let us walk awhile, and I can tell you everything."

*************

The sunless sky was the colour of peach blossoms, and the gardens that surrounded the administrative building were always in bloom. Bra looked at the butterflies that fluttered weightless above the flowers. A stream flowed through middle and off the edge of the world, into a strange purple cloudscape below her. It was like this whole place was upside down. Some incredible force held it. In the distance a long winding path of grey could be seen. What way was Heaven? Where was Hell? Where was she?

Dende had been speaking for almost ten minutes now. She had taken it in, but it didn't seem real. The story that she knew of Buu was hardly similar to the one she was now having set upon her. Why did this matter? What was Dende's point? 

"... And then he killed himself. But you knew that part didn't you?" Bra nodded her head. Dende took a breath; this wasn't so easy to summarise.

"The part that concerns you, well let's see... The important part is this: Your father saved his life, and was owed a favour. Do you understand what I'm getting to here?"

Bra nodded, but then shook her head. "Wait, hang on, who did my Dad save? And what are you telling me?"

Dende sighed. Her attention span was shorter than Son Goku's was, had been he corrected himself.

"Bra your father saved the life of Kaioshin-Sama! The Supreme Kai over all beings in the Universe? Ring any bells?"

"Oh! That Kaioshin-Sama! Sorry, you had me lost there. Umm... How do I fit in then?"

If Dende had ever had hair, he would have been ripping it out by now.

"Your father has used the favour. The night you died, he asked that the Supreme Kai look after you. That is where you will live. With Him, on His planet. Consider yourself to be the luckiest dead girl there ever was."

"Can I talk to my family from there?" 

" I don't know Bra. For me, this is goodbye. You and I will never meet again."

He hardly knew her, yet a lump was developing in his throat. This was a girl that he had known since the day she was born. All his friends died out, one by one. Looking up, he saw that Bra was crying again. 

"Umm... Miss, not meaning to bother you, we did have a deal, that is, umm, well... It's your turn to go in."

Phew! That wasn't too bad, at least she didn't make a scene.

"Well Bra, I go in with you, but then I'm afraid I'll have to head back to Chikyu."

I don't think that it is the best time to tell her I'll be at her funeral. He smiled, but at the same time blinked back tears.

The giant doors opened, and King Yemma loomed behind a desk the size of a large house. He never aged, but then, no one in the Otherworld ever did. He looked at his schedule as Dende and Bra walked quietly in, standing before his desk.

"Let's see... Bra Vegeta-Briefs? Hmm, let me think now." Dende and Bra exchanged glances before looking back.

"Yes. Vegeta's daughter. It seems that you are the cream of the crop. Dende, you here too? Then it must be true then! Well I never, who'd have thought it would be an eighteen-year-old girl?"

"Yes Sir. It surprised us all. But it is true." 

Bra shuffled her feet. What was the big deal? She hadn't done anything.

"Hey Mister, what is so special about me? I'm not very strong!"

Dende side glanced and motioned for her to stop. She took the hint.

"Well, you must be. Seeing as you are the first person to go there since your father and Son Goku. I'd say you were VERY special."

Bra blushed. Dende looked at the floor, and then realised the time. He looked at Bra, but before he even had time to say anything she had her arms around him. He blushed and hugged her back.

"Goodbye Dende. I'm sorry that we couldn't have been better friends." 

She kissed his cheek before watching him step back and disappear. Yemma coughed awkwardly, and looked away as she turned back with tears in her eyes. Teenagers!

"Well Bra, here is where I say goodbye as well. But don't kiss me!" Bra stared dumbstruck. The doormen facefell, and a tumbleweed rolled past for effect. 

"Yeah well, anyway, here is your ticket. There is a plane waiting for you."

"Thank you King Yemma. Goodbye."

"Good luck young lady! And I pray you are nothing like your father!"

Bra waited until she was outside.

"Perverted baka!"

One of the blue men coughed.

*************

The rain splattered mud on the coffin, somewhere lightning struck and a police siren could be heard in the distance.

The wet flowers stood out in the bleak greys and blacks that made up for the surroundings. 

No one spoke, no one cried. 

The remnants of a team stood in silence. 

Gohan, Videl, Pan.

Goten, Marron and Chichi.

Dende and Piccolo stood at a distance and watched.

Trunks held his mother steady as the coffin was lowered into the ground. 

Dende flinched as Bulma looked up at him with hateful eyes. 

The tombstones of great warriors surrounded the company. Killed over the years, dying of old age. The remainder of the planet's saviours stood in remembrance. They had been the best fighters in the universe. No one could beat them. Yet they all had to die at some point. 

Everyone has to die.

*************

At the top of a hill, in the centre of the graveyard, a man dressed in a black suit looked down. Never one of them. All that the naked eye could see was black umbrellas. This man saw more. He saw the end of a race, his race. 

The rain came down upon him, and no one could tell if he was crying or not. This was the end. 


	3. Chapter Three: Things Fall Apart

Disclaimer: Due to my unfortunate age and race, I do not own any of the characters or names mentioned in this story (But I can still dream can't I?). They belong to Toei Animation/ Bird Studios, and Funimation. And of course Akira Toriyama, who is one of the greatest artists of the last century. 

I hope that chapter two was okay, I was in a bad mood due to the fact that my holidays finish tomorrow, and I had chemistry homework to do. Plus I can never write upbeat when I'm listening to the Evangelion soundtrack! ;p

Well, things will finally start happening for both Bra and the mourners...Oh, and B/V fans, be warned! Dum Dum Dum! 

So read on!

Enjoy.

Luv Shishkamoosh.

Both Feet In The Grave. 

By Shishkamoosh.

Chapter Three: Things Fall Apart

"If it wasn't for you she would still be here at this table!"

"Oh, so now everything is MY fault. You know, if I wanted to hear this I would only need to go to anyone else that we know! Wouldn't I? And don't you sit there with your eyebrows raised. Because you know EXACTLY what I am talking about!"

"Well actually I don't Vegeta. Maybe you can fill me in!"

"Trouble follows me! You knew that from the start, and you still went to that pathetic 'boyfriend' of yours and acted as if I was the worst thing that ever happened to you. Well listen to me now bitch. If you blame me for the death of your daughter then you have ended it all. So tell me, there are now two choices; you can stay and we can try and become what we once were, or I will go. Oh that's right, you are the billionaire. Well I suppose that means that the options depend on you. I should have stayed dead when Frieza killed me."

Trunks buried his head in his hands and listened to the sound of a plate smashing. In all his life they had never had a real argument. His parents had loved each other. They loved him, and they had loved Bra.

Why do things have to turn out like this? He and his father had always tried to do the right thing. But it was true when Vegeta said that trouble followed him. 

He stood up, took his plate to the sink and rinsed it. The water was like ice. Winter was coming on fast, and for the first time he noticed that the kitchen light wasn't on. 

Hmm, just another sign that were falling apart.

He walked upstairs, throwing his tie on the railing as he did.

"...Then I want you out of my house. If that's the way you want it. For all I care you can die like the rest of your pathetic species." 

Bulma laughed.

"You're the only one left. Know that Vegeta? So this is what remains of the strongest race in the universe! A Prince, with no life."

She spat at his feet.

"And for that matter... No wife."

"Actually bitch, I pride myself on being the last one left. And I find it amusing that the last words you say to me mirror the first,"

He walked up to her and grabbed her neck.

"And Saijin Princes have good memories, so don't tell me its bullshit. Here I quote 'Don't think that you can get in my pants!'."

A tear rolled down Bulma's cheek, and she waited for the final words. The words that would echo in her mind until she died. Last impressions count.

"And guess what woman?" 

She shut her eyes and tried to block out the sound.

"I did."

He let her fall to the ground and turned away as she started to cry. He walked to the kitchen door, but turned back. Bulma looked up through streaming eyes. 

Vegeta looked at his left hand. In an instant he was out of the door and gone. 

Bulma stood up and walked to the doorway. There on the ground, barely visible through her teary eyes and the darkness, was a gold ring.

Trunks didn't run down the stairs at the sound of his mother's scream. What was the point? He already knew what would be there.

*************

"Okay then Miss Vegeta-Briefs, this ticket says that you are on flight 206, which will be a trip to the Planet of the Kaioshin-Sama, and you will be stopping over in HELL."

This time the man wasn't blue, he was red, but still had the irritating suit and scruffy black hair that reminded her of an old mop in the laundry back on Chikyu.

"Isn't HELL a little bit dangerous? I mean, all the bad guys are there!"

"Oh not to worry Miss! Not all the bad guys are there. The really bad ones have maximum-security cells in the Demon Realm. Most of these ones are comical and harmless." 

He grinned and motioned for Bra to step onto the plane. 

She took a deep breath and turned around, expecting to see her family standing there waving at her. Just the red man. Or was it?

She squinted and looked at an empty spot on the path. She could make out a figure there, not Dende, definitely not one of her family. Who was it? She knew the figure. It clicked.

"Son Goku! Son Goku! Please, I know your there!"

She waved to an empty spot next to the red man, and he sweatdropped. She must really be out of it!

The plane door shut and Bra was ushered to her seat, despite the fact that she desperately tried to get off the plane. 

"Please Miss! Take a seat! We are taking off! I really must insist!"

"But it was him! Son Goku-san! He was there!" 

She rushed to window in time to see Goku wave to her, before disappearing.

Pressing her face to the window, she looked in dismay at the now Gokuless runway. This would be a long afterlife.

She sat down in the right seat and ordered a glass of water and a cheeseburger, only to find that dead people didn't eat. 

"What? Then why am I so hungry?"

*************

Vegeta walked up to the grave, and bending down he placed a flower on the fresh mound of earth that was there. This was hardly the grave for a Princess. For the richest woman in the world, the bitch hadn't spent much money on her daughter's tombstone. Looking up he saw the stone angel that graced the grave of Yamcha. He wanted to throw up. Bulma had paid for that one too.

Yet there was nothing he could do now. He may be ruthless, but he had morals. He had no grudge with the dead.

****

Bra Vegeta-Briefs

In Life Loved,

In Death Cherished.

Princess

As he left the cemetery, he turned back. There was someone else in there. Someone from long ago. Looking towards Bra's grave he saw a familiar figure.

"Kakarotto!"

He ran back in to find the graveyard empty of people, and ki. He walked to Bra's grave. The same. Or was it? Next to the flower that he had placed was another. 

*************

Bra woke up as the flight attendant spoke into the speaker.

"Please return to your seats And fasten your belts. We will be arriving in HELL shortly. Thank you."

After doing up her belt, Bra glanced out the window to see the plane entering the purple clouds that she had seen earlier. Here we go then. I wonder if there's duty free...


	4. Chapter Four: HELL

Disclaimer: Due to my unfortunate age and race, I do not own any of the characters or names mentioned in this story (But I can still dream can't I?). They belong to Toei Animation/ Bird Studios, and Funimation. And of course Akira Toriyama, who is one of the greatest artists of the last century.

Well although chapter 3 was a little on the short side, I think that it fulfilled its purpose. This is going to be interesting! Please read and review, and with support, I can keep writing. (Even though I would anyway :p) 

What will happen next? Who knows! Mwahahahahahaha. So read and find out! Enjoy!

Both Feet In The Grave

By Shishkamoosh

Chapter Four: HELL

"Hey lazy dickhead! Wake up already, we have new recruits!"

Cell opened an eye, before making a rather rude hand gesture in the direction of the voice.

"You bastard! Wake up! The plane full of losers is here!" Cell continued to sleep.

"If you don't get up and help, I will tell the Ginyu Force you want to learn their poses."

Cell was up.

"Thanks a lot arsehole! I was quite happy sleeping."

"Well, the plane just landed, and it's your turn to do orientation."

"Then what are YOU doing here?"

"Oh, you know, the usual..."

Frieza trailed off. Cell raised an eyebrow and then looked across at his desk. It was tidy, as usual. But it was too tidy.

"Hey you little shit! Man you are one perverted fuck!"

Frieza blushed, and hid his hands behind his back.

"Give them back! I mean it jerk off! They are MINE!"

"Fine! I wasn't stealing them, just borrowing."

Cell opened his hand, and hid a smile as Frieza put the plans for Juhachigou in it. 

HELL wasn't that bad a place to be. After the initial shock of being dead, Cell and all the others had learned to live with it. Once they had tried to escape, only to be met with the likes of Goku and Pikon. 

Now, they had a whole social expectation to live up to. When the planes came in, carrying the dead guys, everyone worked together to make it the worst stay ever. Death was a breeze. 

Walking outside, Cell saw that he and Frieza were the only ones awake.

The little shit! I don't care how much of my design is based on him! I will kill him! Walking over to the cave that Frieza and his family resided in, Cell looked up to see a plane fly through the clouds and towards the HELL airport.

"Whaddaya know? Little bastard was telling the truth!"

*************

"This is HELL?"

Bra looked around her. A couple of shops and a sleazy-looking motel.

"Man this place is a dump! For Heaven's sake, you could make it more intimidating for me!"

No one paid her any attention. They were all standing there, like statues.

"Hey, you guys that are damned to eternal flame, not that I can see any here, what is the matter? Why so silent?"

She looked around her, nothing. There was no reason that any of them should be like this. Then, as if something dropped onto her head, she looked above her.

A green guy with black spots was floating above them. Bra squinted and raised her hand above her head. Yup, there was no mistaking, it had to be Cell.

"Hey! You up there! Are you Cell?"

"That's right Miss, you have me down to a cinch. I am Cell, the ruler of HELL! Mwahahahahahahaha!"

He came down to the ground and looked at Bra.

"And I think that you're going to have a great time here." 

"Yes, well, as rustic and cosy as this place is, I can't stay because I have to go to some place where there is this guy, who is like the ruler of the universe, and then I must be super special because I am the first person to go there since Goku and my Dad. This ruler guy owed my Dad a favour and so he has to have me living there from now on."

"You know Goku?"

Cell's voice trembled as he pointed a finger at her.

"Yes, well I did, and it's very rude to point thank you very much."

"Young lady, who may I ask, is your father?"

It couldn't be. He had done nothing to deserve this. 

"My Dad? I think you've met him. His name's Vegeta. Did you know that Goku had another kid? His name is Goten, but my brother was a Super Saijin long before he was. I wa— "

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Bra looked back to see that Cell was already four blocks away from her. She turned around. The other passengers sweatdropped. 

The flight attendant came up to her.

"Ah, Miss... Um the plane is refuelled. Take off is scheduled in two minutes."

"That's good. This place is a bit boring if you don't mind me saying so. I mean, it's like—"

"If you want to get on now, though, we can arrange a shorter fight."

"Oh, yeah, that's good! Well, goodbye everyone! Have a good afterlife!"

If I never meet someone like her again, thought the attendant, I will be happy.

Bra climbed the plane steps, waved goodbye to the people and hopped into the plane.

As the plane took off, the new HELL dwellers cheered.

*************

"It was awful! She was terrible!"

Cell sobbed onto Freiza's shoulder. 

"I know, I know. Girls are like that. You need to stick with guys."

Cell stopped crying.

"I mean friends! Yes, you need to stick with your friends!"

Cell by this time was off Frieza's shoulder and glaring at him suspiciously. 

"Sure you did. I must have my hearing checked—right now. Gotta go!"

With that he leapt up and shot out through the door.

Frieza shrugged, and began to look through his room for the photocopies he made of Juhachigou's blueprints earlier that morning. 

*************

"Yeah, Whaddaya want?" 

A woman in her late thirties opened the apartment door. Cigarette in one hand, vodka bottle in the other.

"I'm looking for the guy that lives here."

The woman coughed.

"He's not here. Get lost, before I charge you with trespassing!"

"Listen you whore! You tell him that I want to speak to him. And that I will stop at nothing until l do. Got it?" 

She spat at his feet. 

Looking up she saw that he was gone. She ran inside and locked the door, then called an ambulance. 

*************

"Shit!" 

The ambulance men came in with a stretcher, and set it on the ground.

"How did she do that?"

"Who knows. How the fuck do we fix it?"

They heaped the unconscious woman onto the bed, careful not to disturb the glass that was embedded in her side.


	5. Chapter Five: Small Words

Disclaimer: I know that I don't own any of the characters that are used in this story! They belong to Toei, Bird Studios, Funimation (shudder) and of course Toriyama.

Thank you for not reading this disclaimer, as I believe that it is a waste of time.

In the last chapter of BFITG: Bra visited HELL, and some lady got hurt rather badly. Well, if you want to learn more, then read chapter 5! (Please note that all the silly crap in 4 was a filler for the small scene at the end. I just wanted it to be a cliffhanger. And I wanted to have some fun with Cell.)

This chapter is NOT comic relief. It is rather a tad more dark and twisted. 

Enjoy! And PLEASE review this if you read it. I love reviews (make me feel special).

Both Feet In The Grave

By Shishkamoosh

Chapter Five: Small Words

"How was your day dear?"

Goten placed the plates on the table as Marron walked in the door.

 "Well, I think it would have been a lot better if you had picked up Hanako."

Marron placed her briefcase on the table, and turned to watch the doorway. A moment later a small girl walked in, she had spiky blonde hair. Goten's face fell.

"Oh my baby!" He ran over to the child and picked her up kissing her cheek.

"Goten, you have to be more alert! Hanako is not like you! She can't just run wild until her father takes notice!"

Marron and Goten had been fighting for the last four months. The only loophole being that Goten threw off the insults like he did a punch.

"Are you even listening to a word I'm saying? Goten! Oh, thought not. Well you can do whatever you want to night, because you're not sleeping in this house!" 

Marron looked up from the table as Hanako began to cry. Goten was gone. She sat down on a chair and sighed. She didn't mean to be such a bitch. But lately things had been getting worse and worse. She worked non-stop, and for what? A dreamer of a husband and a freak of a child. 

She began to cry. 

Hanako ran over to her mother and hugged her. 

Marron looked at her and sneered. 

Her child had the looks of her late mother, and the hair of Goten. She was an outcast at school. For Dende's sake she was an outcast in her own home.

Marron stared hopelessly at the plates on the table. She looked at the stove to see the night's dinner ready to be served. 

Her eyes turned red as she picked up a plate and threw it into the wall. It smashed into a million pieces, some plain as the eye can see some invisible. 

That was what her life was like.

Hanako began to cry again. Marron looked at her and then opened her arms. Hanako rushed into them. 

She motioned her hands to tell her that she was sorry.

'It's ok mother.' 

Hanako signed back.

Hanako had been deaf all her life.

*************

"Please fasten your seat belt Miss. We will be arriving in about five minutes."

Gosh! Thought Bra. I am really here, at the planet of the Supreme Kai! Kaioshin-Sama! I wonder what he is like. 

She tried to remember the time she had seen him. It was like, when she was born! Had anyone ever described him to her? No, not even Pan.

She looked up to see the flight attendant giving her dirty looks, so she fastened her belt.

There was no one else on the plane. Passengers that is. 

She gulped, and pulled out her mirror to check that she looked ok. Noticing a spot where her face was scarred, she took out her powder cake and dabbed at it.

She couldn't remember how exactly she had managed to get the scar, but it was there, and had been since she was a baby.

Looking out of the window, the plane was moving over a planet. 

There was no runway, like there had been in HELL.

There didn't seem to be any shops either. 

A lump formed at the back of her throat as the plane's wheels hit the ground.

The plane stopped abruptly. There was nothing more, it just hit the ground and stopped.

Bra looked out the window again. Yup, just as she had feared. The place was like an endless forest. Who the heck lives here? She turned her head back to the front of the cabin. The attendant motioned for her to get up.

With very unsteady hands, Bra unclipped her seat belt and grabbed her handbag.

Standing up she took a deep breath. 

Arms at her side, she walked down the short isle, to the door.

This was it. No turning back, no giving up. She had nowhere else to go, being dead and all. Out of the corner of her eye she thought she saw someone sitting at the back of the plane. She turned around, nothing but empty seats.

"Funny."

"What is Miss?" 

"Never mind. Well, thank you. It's been a good flight." 

She smiled at the man and nodded as he opened the door. A bright light filled the space around her, and she walked out into the world.

*************

"Karen? Can you see me? Karen?"

The woman in the bed did not respond. She stared out into space. 

"Come on Karen honey, talk to me! It's Phil. I'm your husband! Please Karen, talk to me."

She turned her head towards his, and her breathing became heavier. Phil looked at the heart rate monitor that sat next to her bed, an ever-present reminder that she was not going to get better. 

Karen had been sick long before the accident. A lump formed at the back of Phil's throat as he thought of what she had been like when they first met. A happy woman that had no cares at all. That was not the woman that she was today. He was bad for her, he knew it but he married her all the same. He was the one that introduced her to the life of drugs. He was the one that had driven her to the vodka; something that she had learned to love more than life itself.

The curves that formed on the black screen of the monitor began to fall. There was nothing that he could do. He had done enough already. The intervals between the beeps grew longer, and a tear rolled down Phil's face.  

"Phil," Karen's lips moved to form the words, and in a soft yet coarse voice she could be heard. "I am so sorry. He came…"

She trailed off; Phil grabbed her hand and spoke. 

"Karen! Who came? What are you talking about?"

Karen's eyes opened and she looked up at him and smiled weakly. 

"I love you Phil. I don't care what you did. But he does."

"Who does? Karen, please just tell me!"

She coughed violently, and squeezed his hand tightly.

"He came, and he wanted to know where you were. I don't know what happened. Why did he come?"

"Karen! Who? Who came? What did they look like? Shit baby you have to tell me!"

"I'm sorry."

She looked at the wall again and sighed. That was it; she could see a darkness surrounding her. She couldn't escape it; she didn't want to escape it. 

That wasn't the end. Something was missing; looking around she could only make out one thing. It was a word. What did it mean? 

With the last will power that existed in her fragile body she said it.

"Saijin."

*************

"Hello? Umm, is anybody there? Hello?"

Bra scanned the horizon for a sign of movement.

Great. She was dead, and on a dump of a planet.

Oh man! I don't deserve this. How am I supposed to live on a planet like this? There are no shops! Come off it! Even HELL had a gift shop!"

She folded her arms and began to tap her foot. 

This is so boring! Why do I have to get all the bad luck today? I can't get off this place. Man! I HATE Kaioshin-Sama!

_Really Bra, you don't even know me yet._

Bra looked up with surprise. Was she hearing things? There wasn't anyone there, and she couldn't feel any ki. 

"Great! Now I'm going crazy too. Well, I don't think that I could improve on a day like this!"

 _Oh, I don't know. At least you haven't fallen into the mud yet._

"What? Who are you? Why are you in my head? Go away!"

"Okay, but only if you say please."

This time she was certain. There was someone there. Bra's head shot up. Nothing. 

She backed away from the spot she had been standing, and felt the unmistakeable thud when you run into someone.

Slowly she turned around.


End file.
